Played On Emotions
by mistygurl
Summary: An interesting AAMRN. What happens when emotions are let loose? Well read on! R&R please.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own pokemon. So if you in some way do own pokemon do not sue me please! Oh yeah, Nobody's Angel's song "I Think I'm Falling In Love" is also included plus other song references. 

* Author notes*

This is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net. I hope to write more here so please R/R . Thanks!

Okay ages and characters as goes:

Ash Ketchum 16

Misty Waterflower 17

Brock Slate 20 (= I put Brock in this one but Kenji is in it but he comes later =)

Professor Oak ?

Deliah Ketchum ?

Played On Emotions 

By Mistygurl

The crowed were cheering as Ash Ketchum was announced the winner of the title Pokemon Master of the Indigo League. He had finally made his life long dream a reality. " I won! I won!" Ash Ketchum yelled.

" Good job Ash you deserve it." Brock praised.

"My little boys all grown up and a pokemon master!" sniffled Deliah Ketchum. Everyone circled around Ash. Misty came up to Ash and hugged him. 

" I always knew you would make it." She whispered in his ear. At this he hugged her and flung her around in a circle.

He was now taller then her at 6' 2" and still had the same mischievous grin, dark chocolate eyes and wild black hair. He was quite built at 16 and dashingly handsome. Misty has always been pretty tall at 5' 8" she still has her red carrot hair but it now sits gracefully at her waist. Her ocean water blue eyes still have their sparkle and she also carries around that huge wooden mallet =). She is now definitely not scrawny any more and could give her sisters a run for their money in the looks department at 17. Pikachu and Togepi are still the same as always. Brock is now 6' and has matured a lot too. Although his thing for Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's is still the same =). 

Ash put misty down realizing what he was doing. He turned very red and covered it up by bending down to Pikachu saying 'I couldn't have done it with out my pokemon!" 

Misty just stood there slightly shocked from his reaction with Togepi trilling in her arms.( He's just excited that's all, he doesn't have feelings for me)she thought. She then bent down and pet pikachu while Professor Oak was praising Ash on his battle well done. Pikachu knew something was wrong between his two best friends but just ignored it because after all Ash had just become a Pokemon Master

After the commotion had died down a bit there was an anouncement that there would be a party held for the new Pokemon Master. The group excited about the party split up with Ash, Misty, and Brock heading for their apartment in the Pokemon Village. As they started walking Misty teased " So how do you feel Mr. Pokemon Master?" 

"Great! You Pikachu?" Ash said enthusiastically.

" Pika! (Great!)" Pikachu replied.

" It's a good thing we have our stuff for the party so we don't have to go through the crowded stores." Brock started. 

" It sure is." Misty replied. 

Meanwhile Ash was in deep thought (I just fulfilled my life long dream. Why do I feel like there's something missing?). "Ash, hello earth to Ash! Pikachu shock him." Misty said waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Pikaaaachuuuu!" said Pikachu as he shocked Ash. 

"Hey what was that for!" said Ash in a weakened voice. 

" Well you seemed kinda out of it." Snickered Misty. Brock, Pikachu and togepi giggled in the background. " I was not, I was thinking!" Ash retaliated. 

" Ash thinking, Wow what a concept!" Misty argued back. 

" Misty……" Ash was cut short by Brock trying to stop this argument before it got any further. 

" Why don't we take a rest for a while?" 

" Good idea. I'm tired, how about you Pikachu?" Ash said thankful for Brocks' diversion he really didn't feel like arguing with Misty.

" Pi chu pika pi ka kachu (I fine after Nurse Joy revived me.)." 

" Neither am I." Admited Misty. "Hey, Pikachu would you like to go get some Ice cream with me?" asked Misty. 

"Chuu! (Yeah!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he hopped on to Misty's Shoulder. 

" Ash since you are heading back could you put Togepi down for a nap?" asked Misty. 

"I guess I could" replied Ash. 

"Thanks" said Misty handing Ash Togepi.

Togepi trilled and said " togggggepriiiiiiiiii! Togi togi riiiiiiiiii! (But I want to have Ice cream with mommy and uncle Pikachu!" 

" Togepi, mommy will bring you guys something back. Right now it is time for you to talk a nap. I'll be back soon. Bye Ash, bye Brock!" Misty said as she left.

*********************************Later with misty************************************

" Here ya go Pikachu a vinilla Ice cream with ketchup." Misty said as she handed Pikachu his ice cream.

"Pika! (Thanks!)" Exclaimed Pikachu.

"Your welcome. You deserve it after all you did today." Misty praised. 

" Pika pichu pikachu. (You like Ash don't you?). Pikachu asked slyly. 

" Of course, he's my friend. What brought that up?" inquired Misty.

" Pi Pika ka chu pi (I mean do you have a crush on him?" Pikachu said being more direct.

"No I don't!" Misty quickly denied with a blush. 

" Chu pika pi ka chu! (Yes you do! You blushed!) Accused Pikachu. 

"Okay I do, but You better not tell him or you'll get the mallet." Misty confessed. 

**********************************Back with Ash***************************************

Ash walks into the apartment and takes Togepi into his room and sets the little egg on a chair. "Togepi time for you nap." Ash said.

"Toge, togepriii, priiii, toge. (Sing me a song like Mommy, please daddy!)" Togepi asked.

"Daddy!" Ash exclaimed as he fell down Anime style. "Why am _I_ your Daddy?" Ash asked as he regained his composure. 

"Priiii tog toge! (Because you love Mommy!) Togepi trilled.

"Who said I love Misty?" Ash asked hesitantly.

" Toge to toge priii prii togepriii ( I can tell by the way you act around her and Uncle Pikachu told me too!) Togepi replied. 

Ash thinking (Is that what is missing? Do I love Misty? She is a pain but also smart, sweet, cute, fun loving…) " I guess I do togepi just don't tell her anything okay. Now go to sleep." Ash said as he layed out on the bed. 

*****************************Back to Misty**********************************************

"That was good Ice cream huh pikachu." Misty said. 

"Pika pi! (Sure was!)" Pikachu replied.

"Why don't we get some for the guys and Togepi." Misty said before they headed back.

******************************2 hours later**********************************************

"We have to start getting ready" Misty pointed out. "Its great we have to have two bathrooms. I get one and you two share the other." Misty stated.

"Hey why do we have to share one?" Ash asked.

"Well if someone waited for me they wouldn't be able to be ready on time." Misty said as she took her stuff into the bathroom across from her room. 

Inside Misty thinks (I have to tell him tonight, but how?) She then opens the door to make sure that Togepi is with Pikachu before she gets ready.

(Why do I have to be a jerk to her? I'm seventeen and can't even tell a girl that I like her!) Ash thought mentally hitting himself.

****************************At 6:48 PM*********************************************

"Come on Misty will be late if you don't hurry up!" Ash insisted.

"Hold your rapadash, I'm almost done!" Misty called from the bathroom. She finished off by putting on some of her favorite perfume. She walks out in a long white form fitting dress that is back less with a slit that goes several inches above the knee. It has matching silk gloves, a shaw and strapped heels. Her hair hung in loose curls pulled back with two jeweled clips and a few curly pieces framing her face. 

Ash was totally stunned. He thought (That's Misty wow she looks gorgeous) but all he could say out loud was "Umm.. Misty you look ummm.. nice. We better get going."

Mist was disappointed by his reaction and just said softly "Oh, okay."

Brock then walked up "Hey Misty you look great." 

"You guys don't look half bad your selves." Misty replied with a smile. They both did look sharp in their tuxes but Misty was drawn to Ash. They both attempted to fix their hair and looked very dashing all polished up. 

When they arrived the party was just starting to kick off. There was the opening with all the officials talking and Ash receiving his trophy. Everyone started clapping and then the band began playing. Everyone was there it seemed like. Misty was asked to dance many times but declined hoping that Ash would ask her to dance. Brock as usual was asking every girl in the whole dace to dance with him but got the usual reply (slap!). Ash felt acquired. He never has been to many parties with dancing, especially with so many girls asking _him _to dance. (I got to find Misty) he thought. 

Misty trying to find him made her way through the gawking girl mob. "So having fun Ash" misty teased hinting about all the girls hanging on him. 

"Save me!" Ash whispers back to her.

"Well then why don't you dance with me?" Misty asked. 

"Okay!" Ash said a little more enthusiastically then he wanted it to. Misty took him out to the dance floor and started dancing to "Hey, If you wanna dance" by Nobody's Angel. All the other girls were wondering why was he dancing with her. They danced until a slow song came on. Misty was about to walk away when Ash grabbed her hand and said, "I would like it if you would dance with me Misty."

"Sure" Misty replied with a smile. Little did they know Brock saw them dancing and requested it? He even got a girl to dace with.

La La La La La

You smile a lot

It makes me wonder what you're thinking of

Cause baby your always on my mind

And right now I want ya herewith me by my side

With me till the end of time

Ash hugs Misty around the waist and she places her arms around his neck. 

(Chorus)

I just can't help myself 

I think I falling in love with you 

Love, Love with you 

It doesn't matter what ya say or what you do.

No matter what you say

No matter what you do

They begin to dance closer with Misty's head on Ash's shoulder.

Just give me a chance 

And I know I'll make you understand

Oh I-Just can't help myself

I'm falling in love with you.

(End of chorus)

Don't know if I should tell the world 

Just what I'm thinking of

I want to be sure if you feel the same

The more I think about it 

The more you need to know.

Theirs no other way no, no

I just can't help myself

I'm falling in love with you

Everyone stops to see whom Ash is dancing with. But Ash and Misty don't notice.

(Chorus)

You must have been sent

From heaven above

Too good to be true

No I don't think so

La la la la la la 

Love with you 

La la la la la la 

I think I falling in love 

I think I falling in love with you baby

Love, love, love

The music end and Ash and Misty realize they're the only ones left dancing and blush a deep red. Brock gave Ash a thumb up. Luckly for them the second song began and everyone returned to the dance floor. Ash and Misty made their way to the balcony. When they got there an uneasy silence fell on to the couple. "Ash there is something I have to tell you." Misty started.

"What Misty?" Ash nervously replied. 

"Well umm… you have always been a good friend and all. I know you think I fallow you around for the bike, well it was true at first but now Ash I-I love you." Misty released as her head hung low starring at her shoes waiting for a response.

Ash's heart lightened (She loves me! I'm going to tell her how I feel!) He thought. " Misty I don't Know how to say this but…" Ash was interrupted by Misty fleeing with big tears welled in her eyes. Although she didn't let him finish she didn't want him to. She felt a knife jabbed in her heart. And Ash was left hanging on to the words "I love you too." She races past the dace floor and out to the front building where she hailed a cab.

(I have to get out of here she thought.) As the driver slowed to a stop. Ash raced after her but was slowed down by a mob of female fans. As soon as he reached the front and lost his fans he saw a yellow taxi pull away with the love of his life. Missssttyyyy come back he yelled as it fled down the busy street by the dim lamp light.

The first part is over! Mwaaa haahaaa I know it is a cliffhanger so if you want it finished REVIEW! Any helpful criticism is welcomed. Any flames will be fed to my rapadash. So please be nice!


End file.
